


D is for Demons

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animals, Demons, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo was sure he was going to die at the hands of a demon, isolated in a park not far from his home when someone unexpected saves him.





	D is for Demons

Kuroo forced his eyes down onto the documents before him and away from the occupied corner of the front room.  Never before had he regretted turning the back rooms into an examination and storage rooms instead of an office.  He had managed to get most of his work down at the front counter for years now, since he opened his little Magical Veterinary Care Clinic.  His own brand of magic only worked on animals though he wasn’t a qualified veterinary most people still brought their animals, magical and mundane, to him first.  He could heal most things and if he couldn’t, he could pinpoint what was wrong with the animal and instruct the owner on who to take it to next.

 

Everything had been going fine for so long.  Kuroo hadn’t even caused any trouble lately like he had when he was a teen, especially if those times involved the explosive force that came in the form of Bokuto Koutarou.

 

Kuroo found himself looking up from his papers without even realizing it, watching the man sprawled out on the couch pushed into the corner of the main room with a 150 centimeter albino burmese python slithering over his shoulders.  He looked so at home even though he had only been there for a couple days and Cookie had the tendency to frighten most with her overly friendly ways. But the man didn’t seem bothered in the least, letting the snake use him as a living tree to move all over.

 

Kuroo loved Cookie, though he couldn’t stand her owner.  He always housed her when her owner was called away on a business trip, which was usually about once a month for a couple days.

 

It didn’t help that the man Cookie was cozying up to was built like a Greek statue.  All broad shoulders that came down to a trim waist and sturdy thighs. A jaw that could cut glass and deep soulful eyes that were looking up at Kuroo with amusement, a mouth that was too sensual for words curving upwards.

 

“Problem?”  The man asked and Kuroo wanted to bang his head on the table because there were so many problems that hadn’t existed a couple days ago.

 

**_A couple days prior…._ **

  
  


Kuroo was going to die.

 

The thought came to him with startingly clarity as he struggled against the almost liquid form of the demon currently choking his airways as it forced itself into Kuroo’s mouth.  He couldn’t breath and black spots were swimming into his vision. He tried to grasp onto the demon but his fingers couldn’t get a good hold, especially now that they were starting to go numb.

 

“I wish I could tell you that this will be over soon and it would be relatively painless but that would just be a plain lie.”  The demon laughed, a bubbling sound and scraped Kuroo’s already frayed nerves raw. “It looks like I’m going to have to break your jaw, which will be a pain to deal with after I’ve taken over your body.”  Kuroo’s mouth was forced open even wider as tears streamed from his eyes. His body arced painfully as he pulled wildly at the demons oozing body.

 

Kuroo could no longer hold his arms up as the demon continued to talk, to taunt him but he couldn’t make out the words.  He had been just taking Kyoutani’s three headed pup out for a walk. They had taken a fall down the stairs and broken their leg, an easy fix for Kuroo’s magic and he wanted to go on a short walk with them to make sure his magic had worked.  When the demon had attacked Kuroo had let go of the leash and the pup had run away scared, hopefully to find Kyoutani who was more than capable of defending himself from a demon.

 

Kuroo was not equipped to fight off demons.  He didn’t even know any lived in the quiet Kyoto suburbs.

 

Suddenly Kuroo could breath and he fell limp to the ground, gasping for breath through his abused throat.  His face, throat, and lungs all screamed out in pain as his breathing came in and out shakily, wheezing for more of the fresh night air.

 

Warm fingers brushed his cheeks, turning his limp head away from the concrete path he had been ambushed on.  He stared at a face covered by a long beard, dark eyes looked down at him with something akin to worry and exasperation but Kuroo was fighting a losing battle against the blackness encroaching on his vision.

 

“You’re safe now, you go on and pass out.”  There was a thickness to the strangers voice, a country tinge that normally Kuroo would tease anyone about but the words were what he needed to hear as his mind finally stopped struggling to remain conscious.

 

**_Back in the present…._ **

 

Kuroo had woken up briefly to the view of an extraordinary ass in front of his face as he was carried like a sack of potatoes over the strangers shoulders.

 

Back at the safety of his clinic, where Kenma had been strangely waiting, Kuroo had woken up fully and in a blind panic.  His first thought had been towards the pup, who had been resting soundly in the strangers lap until Kuroo came to a panicked wakening.

 

Kenma had explained that someone in the dark underbelly of Tokyo had put out a hit on Kuroo.  They wanted him alive though and that explained why the demon had tried to merely just possess him instead of killing him outright.

 

It did not explain why the hit was put on Kuroo in the first place.  He wasn’t even a licensed vet! Even by his own standards he was a second rate mage whose magic didn’t work on anything that wasn’t strictly an animal.  He could heal werewolves if they were fully transformed but creatures like Tengu’s were out of his realm of magic.

 

Kenma then further explained that he had hired the homeless looking man with the great butt who seemed to get along with all manner of creatures big and small or furry and scaly to protect Kuroo while Kenma and a couple others worked out where the hit had originated from.  And for homeless hottie to properly guard him he needed to be with Kuroo 24/7. Which wouldn’t be a problem except he had showered and shaved and underneath that thick beard and grime had been-

 

Well.

 

Sawamura Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by no one but myself because I needed to write some KuroDai. I know Demons was a far stretch for this one since there was literally two sentences that involved Demons but I'm going to say it still counts.
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/


End file.
